When Everybody's Disappeared, You Won't be Alone
by SheuOgama
Summary: As the Millennium Earl, he missed them. The people you've known had all disappeared, never to return. But.. When they did disappeared, has he ever considered that he was never alone?
1. New York Tidings

**This is a fanfiction idea I've had for a while. It's about Allen which I love. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't know if it'll be more than like 20+ chapters like my other fanfics will be.**

 **The title is from a song. The song reminds me of Nea and Allen's relationship. If you search the title on Google you'll be able to find the song. I'll also quote some of the song in the fanfiction so make sure to spot them! I love this song so it made me want to write this fanfiction. I know it's not pretty good writing more than 2+ fanfictions at the same time but.. They're important. (You'll find out why soon enough. :))**

 **Please enjoy! It means so much to me.. Including reviews. XD**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man. All ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino :D**

 **(Prologue): New York Tidings**

* * *

The Freedom Tower was finally finished. Each day "he" would walk by and watch the constructors build. It was rather nice to see how humanity has grown in the last few decades. In just a quick snap of your fingers, there was the 1900's, 2000's, then the 2010's. It's currently November 4th, 2014. Being alive for this long hasn't been boring.. Not at all. It's just, everybody I've known has disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Name: Allen Walker_**

 ** _Occupation: The Millennium Earl_**

 ** _Race: Noah_**

 ** _Age: Over 100 years old. [Math was wrong lol]_**

 ** _Family: The Noah Family. (Waiting for incarnations)_**

* * *

A boy with white hair flown with the wind. His head held high, a long black heavy trench coat wrapped around his body. Standing on top of the roof, he was standing more than 1,792 feet above the ground. If he looked down, he could see people roaming the streets. They were like ants from this height. Rather funny. A smile wrapped around his cheeks and chin, all these thoughts flowing inside his head. Just by one glance, he could tell who was good and who wasn't.

The wind picked up. Deciding, he jumped down from the tower. He could feel the wind going horizontal above him. Soon people began to notice, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was have fun before work.

Soon he was on the ground, leaving a large dent on the floor. It sure gave a lot of attention, seeing people were all around him.

"Oh my gosh! How! He's not human is he?!" One of the people said. Some were speechless, some were screaming. All the boy did was smile.

"Let's get this started." He said, running away as fast as he could.

* * *

He stopped at a dark back alley. It was a common one too. Smell of fresh fish and cigar ashes all around.

"I need a break.." He sighed, looking up at his forehead. Stigmatas appeared all around, revealing the ashy grey skin afterwards.

 **"Before we start Allen.. Someone is watching us."** The voice was none other then Neah.

"Come out, I can see you." Thanks to Neah, he could pretend to be "edgy."

A boy that appeared to be much shorter than him came out of the shadows. Now if Allen was pretending to be edgy then this guy wasn't. He was pale as a ghost. Not only that, he wore black clothing that looked like it was ripped. His eyes were an icey blue color that would make you shiver. He looked so tired. He had very dark bags under his eyes, like they were making them pop out more. Finishing off, his hair was black and was very long and spikey. He looked like a demon if it wasn't for that personality of his.

"...I'm lost." The kid just looked at Allen with a dead stare. Something was wrong with him.

"Uh.. is something wrong?" Allen's eyes widened a bit.

He just kept walking towards him. Until.. He stopped. He was only a few inches away from Allen.

"You're kind of to close." Allen suddenly realized. If he had good luck then he could be one of the next Noahs.

"I can see that you're missing someone.. something. If you want, I can give that back to you." It'd seem like his eyes got colder. He had no emotion.

"Who are you?" Allen backed up.

"Nera..." He slowly said, a grin on his face. "Are you going to accept? I can give it back to you." It was a tricky question.

"Give it.. Back to me?" Allen slowly said, confused.

Nera slowly grinned. "Mother told me so much about you. For starters... Let's go back.. to see them.. the people you think have disappeared."

"W-Wai-" Allen was slowly drifting into sleep. Soon, he had fainted.

"When you wake up, you won't be alone." He smiled as everything went black. When you wake up, maybe everybody will return.

* * *

 **It's short I know but it's just a prologue. Nera is creepy lol. Guess where do you think Allen will be taken to in next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be longer. Also I also hope you enjoyed this setting. It means so much to me since I grew up and lived in NYC. Thank you and please review! :D ^.^**


	2. Welcome to the Past

**Omg thank you all so much! I did not expect all this love and respect for this fanfiction. The welcoming favorites and followers made me so surprised. Especially when it's only the first chapter! I did not expect this at all lol. I am truly grateful. Since I'm so grateful and have more time above my hands at this month I've decided to update this chapter early.**

 **This will be chapter one as the other was a prologue. Well it was more like half-prologue half-first chapter. It's because I'm not really used to making prologues yet. Oh yeah! I made a Deviantart and made Nera on there. PM me if you want to know what it is or just simply look on my profile. Just know that there will be spoilers on there. (Specifically if you read my other fanfictions ;))**

 **As always, please review and enjoy! You reviewing is basically you helping me evolve the story further. Such as if you were in it as well. ^.^**

* * *

The room was bright... To bright. The white painted walls didn't help either. But at the same time, it gave this gloomy atmosphere. The atmosphere would remind you exactly who was in this room... The Millennium Earl.

Allen opened his eyes. He was laying on his back of the comfortable familiar twin bed. Once sitting up, he glanced around the room. Fixing his eyes, he realized this familiarity came true.

"The Black Order? I'm back?" His eyes opened in realization. He couldn't believe it. After all he was sent through had to be here?!

Running to the door, he opened it by twisting the knob. About to run, he was stopped by Lenalee who was waiting for him.

"Allen you're awake!" She was surprised, gripping him by the wrists. "Come on we gotta go tell the news!" Lenalee pulled him along. It didn't help since he was so damn confused.

"W-Wait!" Allen tried to stop her but was pulled. At the wrong time, at the wrong place. He knew nothing since he was confused. First he was in 2014 with all the dark gleaming lights of New York City, now he is back in the dark and depressing 19th century.

* * *

"You hit your head pretty hard while fighting that Akuma. I'm glad that you're okay. We had to plead the head nurse to take you to your room." Lavi laughed. At least he could experience the nostalgic feeling of Lavi.

"Awe stop it. I'm just glad that you're okay. If I were you, I probably would've been asleep for weeks." Lenalee comforted Allen. At least he got some confusion over with.

"Excuse me Allen. I know this all of a sudden but, are you alright? You seem pale. Although I wouldn't blame you since you just woke up." Komui was just as observant as usual.

"Yeah. I just need to go back to my room and think." He slowly walked out. He's changed and not because of the head injury but because of all those years living as the freaking Millennium Earl!

* * *

Allen was back in his room. Now he can lay loose. He sat on his bed, focusing.

 **"You're trying to see if you're still the Millennium Earl? I'm just as confused as you are. All we know is that this boy named Nera put us back in time. Well, that's what I know at least.** **"** The voice of Neah was heard. Thank goodness Neah is still here.

"Of course. I do feel the Noah urges and memories if that helps. If you want I can try contacting an Akuma." Allen spoke with Neah in his head. Exposing himself wasn't the right time, although it did sound fairly fun.

"Akuma. Do you read me? Respond." Allen's voice inside his head spoke in confidence. If you heard it, you would sure have the shivers.

 ** _"Huh?! Who's that I hear?! Hiissss!"_** An Akuma went through the line, as well as others. They were sure causing a stir.

"Hmmm interesting. I guess I am still The Millennium Earl but where is the other Earl then?" Allen cut the line to Akumas so now Neah could only hear him.

 **"Mana you mean? He must exist in this world still. If you want, we can find some of the Noahs if you wish."** Neah sounded like he wanted to go. Pretty much if he could become The Earl twice, he would.

"Yeah just need to know when is a good time. I'm still looking for answers." Allen got out of bed, stretching.

 **"I'd start looking for that gothic emo boy then. I'm thinking if you want answers then it should be from him."** He liked the idea of finding him. If they're in the past then he should be in it too.

"Let's get too it then. He might be watching us for all we know. For starters, we can even spot some of the Noahs along the way." Allen confidently left his room, a bright happy smile appearing on his face.

* * *

The grim hallways of The Black Order had the feeling of nostalgia all over. Before he became The Millennium Earl he was with the Noahs. It truly was nice to come back here once in a while, even though you were a traitor to them.

He would walk while Neah showed him the way. Getting lost wasn't a problem anymore since he had an uncle who had fond memories inside his head.

"Say Neah, I'm trying my hardest but I guess my instincts just wreak of havoc." Allen shrugged, a grim on his face.

He could hear Neah sigh. **"Well we still got to hide our true identities. For here, you are Allen Walker, an exorcist."** Neah could hear Allen chuckle.

"You're right. I do miss my friends." Allen sighed as well until he thought of an idea. "Since I'm the Millennium Earl, I thought we could at least just have one incident without them noticing" He grinned, which made Neah facepalm.

 **"Well just let me have the fun too."** Neah grinned as well.

Allen stopped in a corner. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. Soon, a white gate known as The Ark had appeared. Once it had opened, Allen instantly knew that this was before they arrived to Edo.

 **"Shit we better be fast then."** Neah said. This had meant that the Noahs still resided in The White Ark.

"One Akuma shall come out of this portal and wreak havoc. A level two to be exact." Allen contacted one Akuma. Soon after, one had escaped beyond the portal.

The Akuma appeared to have a crazy grin on his face. Standing more than 10 feet tall, he had a sweeping blackish green tail that could kill anything in it's way. He was filled with thirst and blood craving bursts.

Allen looked pretty excited of the Akuma who had appeared. Closing the gate, it was time for a rampage. "Show us a show.. Akuma." He laughed as he saw the Akuma in a rampage.

* * *

The alarm rang as everyone was evacuating. The finders, workers, chefs, and scientists were finding shelter as the exorcists were fighting the deadly Akuma.

"How did this stupid thing come in our headquarters?!" Kanda being pissed as usual, he used every strength of his to try and beat the "thing."

"I don't know but let's use everything we got to destroy this level two!" Lavi rose from the air, using his innocence hammer to slam it against it's head. "Grow grow GROW!" Lavi finished the following touches.

"Damn it. This isn't some kind of game." Kanda looked at him.

Lenalee came into view, worried. "Where's Allen?" She hurried off, her worry growing.

"Lenalee wait there might be more Akuma!" Lavi went after her. All was left now was a grumpy Kanda. "Tch.."

* * *

Allen couldn't stop laughing. Surely this was a game to him. From the corner of the halls, he could see Lenalee and Lavi trying to find someone.

 **"Should we say hello?"** Neah questioned.

"I guess we should." Allen walked out of the corner, waving at them. "I was in my room so when I heard the alarm I figured I should find you both." Allen easily lied.

"Allen! I thought you were in trouble. I'm so glad your safe." Lenalee hugged him. She truly was worried for him.

"Thank goodness you're safe. Thought you gotten eaten alive." Lavi teasingly laughed. "At least it's over now.. I think."

"Yeah... Thank goodness." Allen said... If only they knew.

 **"Hehe.."** Neah chuckled at the thought.

* * *

"I brought you all here to discuss something odd. Today has been a strange day as The White Ark had been opened on random terms. As you know, Road and I are the only ones known to control The Ark. This is an unexpected turn that I have discovered." The Earl's grin shined throughout the room.

"Do you think this could be The Fourteenth's doing, Millennie?" Road questioned.

"It wouldn't be possible. The same phenomenon also controlled some of my Akuma. Also, I would as well be notified if a Noah has been awakened." The Earl got serious. Folding his hands together, he thought of a plan.

"What are you suggesting, my Lord?" Tyki said, relaxing his back against the chair.

"Tomorrow we will do an investigation. I want you to scout Exorcists and Akuma and confront them. I find this highly interesting whoever this shall be." The Earl said. His grin grew, confidence building up.

"Yes, Lord Millennium." The Noahs said before dismissing.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review. I want to hear your thoughts and suggestions. ^.^**


	3. If Only She Knew

**I've been watching a lot of Danganronpa music videos lately... Hmmm, maybe that's a sign I might update the Danganronpa and D Gray Man crossover... Who knows? :3**

 **Mwahahahahaaaaa I have so much plans for this fanfiction, even though it probably won't be as long... Although I did say that for Insanity's Arrival and it's still going strong... I think.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter and make sure to review, they mean so much. :D ^.^ 3 XD**

* * *

London was the same as usual. Apart from the modern times, it had the same familiarity from his memories. Although, it was strange not seeing any cars on the road anymore. Sad how the human race has come a long way. If only they knew that Allen, the modern Millennium Earl, was not from this era. He shouldn't get so worked up about it though since he didn't make this decision to come back here but a simple black-haired brat named Nera.

 **"So strange that his name is similar to mine.. Neah."** His words whispered throughout Allen's mind. It was strange indeed. Maybe his parents named Nera after him.

"How about we try and find him? He's probably watching us for all we know. I do want to get some answers." Allen started walking. Looking side to side, he would be acting suspicious.

 **"Let's just get back before night time. Don't want Lenalee, Lavi, or Kanda to-"** Neah was interrupted.

"Ah! That reminds me. We need to see how far back we went.. Our first clue is that it has to be after meeting Miranda since Lavi is here.. And before finding Master Cross since we know the Noahs still reside in The White Ark... Krory?" Allen was in deep thought. He didn't even respond to Neah. Allen sure must be in deep thought.

Neah facepalmed. He rarely liked it when Allen ignored him, especially when he's in his "deep thought". **"We can find out about that later. Right now our goal is to find Nera. Don't want to be living in the 19th century for a second time, do we?"**

"Well.. Having a second chance would let us fix our mistakes. Such as protecting General Yeager so he doesn't die." Even if Allen was now The Millennium Earl, he still deeply regrets leaving him. Out of all the generals (Especially Cross) he was the nicest and caring one out there.

 **"How caring of you Allen.. Till this day, you still make me chuckle."** Both Neah and Allen chuckled. Were they fools? Maybe. As long as they were having fun for the next eternity, they didn't care.

His eye was triggered.. Akuma were near. Even if he was the new despicable Earl, he must still be his old salvation self.. Allen Walker, and that he was

But who couldn't when all you have these days are an obsolete Noah and now dark matter?

 **"Hey!"** Neah shouted.

Oops.

"Oh well.. I guess our identities could be exposed much sooner then we thought?" Allen was disappointed. He thought being an exorcist once more would be fun.. But Neah had a plan.

* * *

Sitting on the bench at a park. He thought about Neah's plan. It was about Akumas exploding and what not. It sounded nice but, what about Allen's change of innocence? It was no longer a white robe but a black gown filled with bloody holes. It was no longer Crown Clown. Who knew Allen was the true clown of Mana? That name rang in his head a dozen of times. How could he forget about him? He's alive and doing well! Isn't he?

All that Neah did was laugh. Now the cat was out the bag. Till this day, he was still getting over about The Earl being Mana.

"Shut up..." Allen spat.

 **"Heh.."**

* * *

Allen got up. Walking back to the town, he figured that looking some more would be nice. But sadly, it came to an end.

"Allen! Where were you?! There was an Akuma." Lenalee ran up to him. She held a shopping bag.

"Oh sorry I was trying to find it but I got lost.." He did the usual scratch behind the head with a smile look.. Typical.

"At least it was a level one. Seriously, The Akumas just keep piling up each and everyday." Lenalee smiled.

He nodded. But, that was probably because of his fault. Since he was the one who opened The Ark.

Suddenly, a familiar black-haired gothic boy walked up to them. The familiarity had made Allen almost choke on his own words. It was none other then Nera.

"Oh are you okay? Where are your parents?" In a quick jiffy, Lenalee went down to the boy's level. If... only she knew.

 **"If only she knew.."** Neah teased.

"Ah! I know this little fellow. Let me just take him back to his parents. I know where they're at." Allen smiled while pushing the boy. He seemed suspicious but Lenalee would always take his word.. Always.

* * *

The boy would fight and resist until Allen pulled him into a dark corner. There, the act was revealed.

"Nera.. Why? And how?" Allen looked at him from head to toe. He didn't seem harmless.

"...Revenge maybe? Pay back? ...Don't know, you tell me?" His eyes widened insanely, along with this gross crazy smirk. He clearly thinks of this as a game.

 **"Damn brat!"** Neah was pissed.

"I don't know who the hell you are. Why revenge or pay back when I have no idea who you are?" Allen said.

"You don't need to know me... Just know that I'm watching you, Allen Walker. She's watching you.. We're watching you." Nera said in a calm but sadistic tone, his body disappearing in the thin darkness.

 **"I hate him so much..."** This conversation just made Neah more pissed than before. Such a useless conversation.

"Let's just go back to Lenalee." Allen sighed.

* * *

Walking back, he spotted Lenalee. She was waiting patiently, waving to everybody who walked passed her or brought her attention. Such a nice girl.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm ready to head back." Allen smiled as he walked to her.

He offered to hold her bags, which she accepted. Such a nice gentleman.

Walking around town before leaving, they had a conversation. Of course, Neah felt left out. Who wouldn't though when you're bottled up in someone's head? I would.

This is then where they would pass a candy shop. A true candy shop where you could smell the fresh sugar and chocolate. The true candy shop where Road would go to every Saturday and Sunday. While passing, he spotted two people standing next to each other. One was jumping up and down to get the bag of candy she ordered, while the other was holding the bag and smoking a joint. Of course.. It just so happened to be Road and Tyki.

"Tyki.."

 **"Road.."**

* * *

 **That was chapter 3 of When Everybody's Disappeared, You won't be Alone. I hope you all enjoyed the wonderful chapter. Can't wait to see you all next week! Omgmgmgmg I was fangirling when I wrote about Nera. I know he doesn't seem that interesting or important but I hope you all understand that he plays a big part in the fanfiction. Not only he sent back The New Earl in time but he also- Oops can't spoil I apologize! Anyway please review when you get the chance.. They mean a lot they really do! ^.^**

 **Meatball meatball spaghetti underneath, ravioli ravioli big barrier reef! :D**


	4. The Turn of Tyki

**Welcome back to chapter 4 of WEDYWBA! I might just call this WEDY, sounds cool. Oh well.**

 **I hope you guys don't get to confused or mad at how this chapter will start off with. We should be going back to the cliffhanger but I do need to clarify some things. Like usual, I hope you all enjoy this beautiful chapter! :D**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man. All ownership goes to Katsura Hoshino :D**

* * *

If there's one thing that hasn't changed that much in all these years it has to be the bars. Not only do they have the same atmosphere but they have the same people, drinks, food, and Poker. Of course now since Casinos have been more busy than ever it would make sense to go there for a little round of Poker, no? Well that's not the case for Tyki. Especially since you own a business that has it's own luck. With a little bit of help to no help of all, no wonder that he would be successful. Although, he did miss his adventures of being a homeless man hanging on to life just barely. i guess now he just has to get serious since this IS the 21st century.

* * *

 **Name: Tyki Mikk**

 **Occupation: Casino Owner**

 **Race: Noah.**

 **Age: Over 100 years old.**

 **Family: The Noah Family.**

* * *

"Cough it up boys." Tyki said with his usual smug smirk that would get anyone pissed.

The boys got up from their stools in anger. Walking away, one of them gave Tyki the middle finger. Of course, he could care less. After all, he's been so much shit that he doesn't need to anymore.

"Need a refill My Lord?" Of course the bartender had to be an Akuma. One would be truly lucky if he served a fellow Noah. Not just any Noah though but Sir Tyki Mikk.

"No thanks. It's time for me to head on out, got some work to do." Getting up, he waved at the fellow demon. Opening the door, he stopped as he turned his head, hearing a voice.

"Need some help My Lord?" Respectfully, the Akuma bowed.

"Nah, just keep working. Don't want to get suspicious." Tyki said, the door closing upon departure.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, he took a cigarette to smoke. Inhaling and exhaling, it was a good time to think about life. He was in good hands. Good care, good money, good comfort. Nothing could go wrong with how much luck he has. Hell, today is a great day to celebrate. It is in fact the day where The Freedom Tower grants it's grand opening.

Looking at his watch, he would remember this date well. "Hm... November 3rd, 2014. A rather beautiful day to open." Tyki said with a grin. Taking in for another smoke, he closed his eyes. Relaxing, he took in on reality.

"Maybe just maybe.. The present is a bit to overwhelming for you." A voice spoken. It sounded rather dark and gloomy. Even if it was, it sure sounded like a kid.

"Sure, I guess." He responded back, His eyes still closed.

"What about the past though? Where The Holy War was in it's peak?" Tyki could hear the voice coming closer.

"..Hm.. Heh yeah. Thinking back now, I see what you mean-" Tyki said before opening his eyes.

Right in front of him was a boy. Not just a boy though.. But a gun as well. The gun was pointed right in front of Tyki's nose.

The gun was familiar... Too familiar.

Gotta give props to the kid though. Not only he's brave enough to stand in front of a Noah but to point a gun at one!

"Whoa kid! What the hell?" Everytime he walked backwards, the kid pointed the gun closer to him.

"..If you truly miss living in the past, I can grant that to you." The kid said. Every second it'd seem his voice had gotten darker.. more gloomy... more sinister.

"What are you talking about.. And what is your name, kid?" His eyes widened, the cigarette dropping to the floor.

"...Nera." Right after he said his name, a sound was heard. It sounded.. loud.

Tyki dropped onto the floor. His eyes slowly closing, his head throbbed... He was shot.

If only... he heard his last name.

* * *

"Ooo I'll take this, that.. Oh and that!" Road said. She was picking candy upon the shelves.

"You know I'm not carrying all that candy." Tyki had his back against the wall. Crossing his legs, it sure was a good time for a smoke.

"And you'll be paying too." She stuck her tongue at him, closing her eyes. Oh Road..

"Hmph." Looking to the side, he wanted to dodge the conversation. "Let's just get this done with. We got orders from The Earl." smirking, he would rather kill some filthy exorcists.

"All done!" Road had at least 5 bags of candy... The ones which Tyki would be carrying.

Facepalming, they were ready to pay. Walking to the register, the man would bow.

"Lord Noahs.. It will be on me." Yep.. It's an Akuma.

"We'll pay." Tyki tossed the Akuma money. "It can be your pay check."

"Y-Yes Lord Noah!" It bowed once more.

Road laughed. Getting out a lollipop, she began to suck on it.

"Let's go, Road." He grabbed the bags of candy. Walking out, he made sure Road would follow.

* * *

When exiting the store, they took a break. Leaning against the wall as usual, Tyki finally got out his pack and cigarettes. Forgetting about Road, he hung the bags against him to inhale.

"Tyykkiii! My candy!" As Road was jumping up and down, she was excited to get her fill. "Not fair that you get your fill and not mine."

"Eat your lollipop first, you can have more after." He said as he once more inhaled.

"Tyki you're so mean." She jumped up and down once more, lifting her arms up.

"Just looking out for you. Don't want to get a belly-ache." He looked down at her.

"And I bet you don't want to get Cancer." Road fought back. She did have a good point though.

"Don't think-" Tyki stopped. Looking at his hands, they were slowly turning grey.

"...Road." He said. Innocence was near.

Road nodded. Soon, they took off. At least they didn't notice Allen and Lenalee

* * *

"We're clear." Stepping out of the shadows, there they were. The duo were in the corner, hoping not to be seen.

"Wasn't that Road? But who was she with?" Lenalee said.

Allen shrugged. For now he cannot be under suspicion. For now they cannot know that he.. Allen Walker.. is the new Millennium Earl.

"I don't know. Should we follow them?" Allen said.

 **"Hell yeah!"** Neah said. Way to bring in the mood.

"I guess so. We do need to learn more about the clan." She nodded. Soon, they took off as well.

* * *

"I sure would be faster if I didn't have pounds and pounds of candy stuck on me." Tyki said.

"Shh.." Road stopped. Turning around, she noticed something. "Someone is following us, Tyki."

"Could it be the innocence?" Tyki stopped as well.

"I'll keep running, activate Choose." Road waved as she ran.

Tyki sighed. It was a good plan. Sinking into the floor, he activated his power.

* * *

Reappearing in a corner, he watched from a distance. Slowly closing his eyes, he felt the need to be in a deep sleep.

Suddenly, he held his head. Gritting his teeth, he sat on the floor. "Gh.. What the hells going on?"

A burst of headaches erupted from his head. Holding his head, his entire body was on the ground. Trying to contain the pain, he closed his eyes to concentrate. Soon, his body was still.. Tyki had lost consciousness.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you know, Allen Walker had been shot. I bet it hurt too, I feel bad. ;~;**

 **Please review. They help me a lot. Everybody that has been reviewing then I thank you dearly! :D**


	5. Good Luck and Have Fun Out There!

**I'm going to try and go on the edge on this chapter. I like taking risks in fanfictions. It what makes me keep going and have a favorite chapter. If you see something that's out of place or should've been taken later then that's because of me, not the story. XD**

 **Welcome back to When Everybody's Disappeared, You Won't be Alone! I'm very excited for this chapter. Not only Tyki gets sucked in but we would probably get to see Allen's reaction too. Although the story would be a bit messed up since Tyki later in the anime/manga, he 'kills' Allen. :'(**

 **I guess all we should do is keep reading and hope for the best. The story I write takes place on it's own track. No more typing and let's get onto the show! :D**

* * *

"It's rather funny that you have such a rude response." The little boy named Nera laughed. Sitting on a chair, he smirked. "Tell me... Do you like me?" The smirk on the kid's face got bigger. The more bigger it got, the more annoyed Tyki became.

"What kind of question is that? Kid, I don't got time for this. First you act like a nut and then pull a gun to my fucking head!" Tyki was furious at this point. The kid would ramble nonsense all day and truly, it wasn't getting any better.

"Fucking Hell, I should've just pulled the trigger myself." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the kid named Nera stood up, teasing him as he booped Tyki's nose with his finger. "Boop!" He giggled.

Tyki nearly exploded. He would've if he wasn't trapped in a room with no exit. Surely, nobody knows what he would do if Road was in there as well.

"Damn kid just tell me what you want." He spat, the saliva disappearing into the black misty floor.

The little boy just giggled. It sure was a game to him. Probably thought it was a fun one too.

"This is not what I want.. But it is what you want. Tyki, I have been watching you for a while. Just like Mother, I have interest in this Holy War." His smirk grew bigger. For a quick second, Tyki could spot his red bloody eyes. They were petrifying. Almost like as if.. He was looking into his **_soul_**.

Tyki was speechless. His eyes widening, he hadn't notice that Nera moved once more. A door opening, it revealed a sunny white shade. No longer was the room black but now was a reflection of the real world. The last thing Tyki noticed before waking up was Nera walking into the door, waving farewell.

* * *

"You see his hands right, Allen? They're grey." Lenalee inspected closely. Noticing everytime she took a step forward, she could feel the hostile aura of dark matter increasing from her hallow innocence.

 **"Shit this wasn't supposed to happen."** Neah observed the unconscious Tyki as Allen nodded in agreement.

"But why would he faint when he's on the run?" She tilted her head. This was pretty confusing for her and interesting for him.

Allen knelt down. Taking a closer look, he was clearly alive.

 **"We're not taking him back with us. Not with that L** **everrier fucker." Neah was harsh.**

 ** _"Heh.. At least he's not as bad as the guy who took his place."_** Allen said to him in his mind. After a few seconds, they shivered.

"Should we kill him or take him back with us? The scientists would surely thank us if we do." Lenalee said as she thought.

"...I'll get rid of him. You go chase after Road, I'll be back." He got up as he pulled Tyki over his shoulder, the innocence using it's strength to hold him up.

"Be safe Allen. I'll be back." She nodded off as she waved.

 **"I wonder.."** Both Allen and Neah thought.

* * *

Walking off in the shadows, he managed to find a park with a nice little lake in the middle. Sitting on a bench, he placed Tyki besides him.

Allen and Neah both began to hum the same lovely song. Closing his eyes, he waved his head side to side slowly. Soon, they began to sing. Coming out of their mouth was both their voices in sync. The song just had to be.. The Musician's.

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

 _hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _umare ochita kagayaku omae_

 _ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _douka konoko ni ai wo_

 _tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Tyki was awake.

Opening his eyes, he focused them as the first thing he saw was Allen.

Sitting up, he rubbed his head with widened eyes. He began to regain memories, the first thing in his mind being a gothic boy with an emotionless look on his face. Deep cold and harsh blue eyes turned into dangerous haunting red bloody eyes. They were the eyes of a beast. They were the eyes of Nera.

"You're awake, Tyki." Allen grinned. Pulling him into a hug, it had felt just like modern times.

"Who the hell is this Nera guy? And how did I get here." Tyki tried speaking as he was crushed by Allen's prideful hug.

"Neah calls him a brat." He giggled.

"Damn right he is." Tyki agreed with Neah.

 **"Hell yeah."** He was overly confident and proud.

Allen giggled in response. Surely it would've been nice if Nera didn't fuck with time.. But oh well.

"Anyway, you still didn't answer my question. Where exactly are we?" He scratched his head.

Suddenly, Allen got up from his seat, spreading his arms in confidence. "Welcome to the late 19th century!" He laughed.

Tyki was speechless. Surely this shit wasn't what he wanted.. Right? Of course we can all agree that Nera is indeed in fact INSANE.

"...What in the Hell? I don't..- I need a smoke." Just as luck could get any better, his cigarettes were gone. "Fuckin' brat probably took them!" This has to be the worst day for Tyki. I don't blame him.

 **"Took us back to the 19th century as well. Why did I ever decide to come back to this hopeless depressing world of Earth?"** Neah and Tyki would make a great kick-ass spy team.

"Wait..." Allen suddenly widened his eyes. He must've thought of something.

"Found of a way back to our time? That's exactly what we need!" No sarcasm intended... Seriously.

"No.. I mean." Allen opened his mouth, about to say something.

"Then say it. Can't run all day without a smoke or two." ...Or fifteen.

"..If I came into this world... And then you did.. Does this mean Nera is trying to get all of us back in time?" Allen put his nail to his chin. Looking up, he thought of the possibilities.

"Pshh.. Good luck trying to get Road. She basically has duplicates." He smugly said.

 **"...Thanks for telling Nera that dip-shit."** Neah rolled his eyes.

Allen ignoring Neah, he suddenly heard a voice.

"Allen! Alleenn!" It was Lenalee

"How long have you been back in time for? It seems you've already made progress." Tyki laid down on the bench, pretending to be asleep.

Lenalee ran over as he waved to her. A smile on his face, a smile on hers.

"Did you catch Road? Her accompanist is still asleep." He looked down at the sleeping Noah, Smiling as he saw Tyki sneakingly wink at him.

She shook her head. "I was too far behind. At least we caught one of them" Sitting on the bench, she made sure to stay far away from the sleeping Noah.

"I agree. Shall we head back?" Turning around, he slowly started to walk.

"What about him? We can't just ignore the man. He might be a Noah too. You saw his hands, remember?" Lenalee couldn't believe it. Widening her eyes, she felt something slowly creep against her.

Smiling kindly, he stopped as his head turned to her. "But he's human as well, Lenalee." He started walking again, Lenalee finally seeing the truth.

Her eyes widened more. It was very clear to her. About to throw up, she screamed as she had seen the black matter around Allen as if he was just like a Noah. Not just any Noah though but...

 **The Millennium Earl.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this wonderfully awesome chapter of WEDY! Not only you got to see Tyki but the amazing Nera in action! I hope you love what I have in store for Allen, Tyki, and Nera. Especially Nera and Allen. Not only do they both have a connection to each other but they also have links to a power they both can see and feel. ^.^**

 **PS. I drew a Noah version of Allen on my Deviantart. PM me if you wanna see it!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and make sure to review! :D**


End file.
